The Task
by Bellaralo
Summary: "I will finish what you started." He says with anger, but in his mind he whispers fondly "but couldn't finish". Broken and unsure of his fate, Kylo Ren must continue with the task he was given, and remove Snoke, who is the spiritual embodiment of Vader from the throne he has forged. How will Rey interrupt his plans? This is a romance, but not at first!


**The Task**

 **Summary:** "I will finish what you started." He says with anger, but in his mind he whispers fondly "but couldn't finish". Broken and unsure of his fate, Kylo Ren must continue with the task he was given, and remove Snoke, who is the spiritual embodiment of Vader from the throne he has forged.

 **Authors Note:** I am not the best writer. I try really hard, but I have issues. Please review, and follow. Leave any advice, and corrections on anything I may write. I was only able to see half of the newest movie, I became ill from the food at the cinema café. I missed a large amount of important scenes, so if I get any detail wrong.. please correct me!

 **Chapter One: The Jedi Academy**

 _15 years ago_

Luke was an exceptional teacher. He was everything you could possibility want. He was supportive, patient, and cared for ever pupil he had under his care.

He walked slowly, with purpose, observing the jedi younglings in training. Most were young, as young as three years old. Wielding training sabers, they learned the basics of combat in an environment that was safe from harm. At two years old, his nephew Ben Solo, was using the force to move objects across his room. His sister, Leia, approached him and asked him to teach Ben, fearing without a teacher he might not be able to control the powers he was gifted with. It was that moment that Luke realized that there may be hundreds of children who were gifted by the force. Children in need of guidance, and support as they embraced the light side of the force.

In the distant he heard the beginning of a fight between a Jedi Youngling and his eldest Padawan.

It was six year old Rey, and fourteen year old Ben. Of course. They were not related, but they for some reason always managed to get into fights. Luke rubbed his eyes and walked in the direction of the fight. He had already planned on talking with Ben anyway, but now he had to break them apart.

"Give me back my light saber Ben!" she screamed. He voice so strong and direct for her age. So much anger, so much frustration vibrating off her in waves. She was such a strong willed child, but prone to fits of anger, and tantrums. Luke had deep concerns about this particular child, she easily could embrace the dark side if she continued on this path.

"You call this a light saber? Hmm." Ben tosses it across the room, it clanks and rolls on the marble floor until it hits a wall. With a spark, the harmless training saber had seen its last play fight.

Ben laughs, not caring about the tears making their way down Rey's face. He turned away, dismissing her.

 _Twack!_

Rey had used the force to pick up the fallen, broken light saber, and had pushed it directly at the back of Ben's head. Such skill in a six year old, she had already done something Ben was just starting to master. However, she used anger to fuel her power.

"What the hell!" Ben screamed. "That's it. I am sick of you stupid, little, orphan child. All you do it walk around her like we should all feel sorry for you. I am done with it." He took a deep breath. "I am not your brother, or your friend and I never will be. So, leave me alone and stop following me around." He gave Rey a look of disgust, not a single sign of regret on his face at the words he had spoken.

"ENOUGH!" screamed Luke. "This behavior is no longer acceptable!" Luke could not take their fighting any longer. The both of them were on a clear path to darkness, and they needed to be separated.

"Ben, from now on you are to no longer talk or be near Rey." Ben looked positively happy at what he said, a smirk on his face. "Rey. You are no longer to follow Ben around." Rey gasps "Unless I have requested it." Luke gave her a little wink. With a sniffle and a huff Rey turned away from Ben to return to her training. Luke could see she was still wiping the tears from her eyes, but she stood tall. Firm. She was a strong child, and very independent, it was truly a shame what happened to her parents.

Luke turned to Ben. Now with a serious look on his face. "Your mother and father are here, there is something we must discuss with you." At the sign of a frown forming on Ben's face Luke stated quickly "Everyone is ok, for the moment, but it is important that you prepare yourself now for what we are going to discuss with you."

* * *

Very short chapter. I just wanted to get my feet wet and see what everyone thought of my idea for a fanfiction. Basically Ben Solo will be tasked with becoming a double agent, and will join the dark side. His goal is to knock Snoke from his throne, but not loose himself in the darkness at the same time. All that while trying to hide his emotions, fight off the darkness, and of course fall in love. Love leads to the dark side ;)


End file.
